1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder for an image signal, and more particularly to a recorder having a feed mechanism for a record paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automatic paper feed mechanisms for cut forms have been proposed as a record paper feed mechanism of a recorder used in a printer such as a typewriter and an ink jet printer. However, those mechanisms are complex in structure, expensive or frequently cause paper jam. In an image printer such as a full color printer in which principal colors such as cyan, magenta, yellow and black are printed on the paper to print out various colors, an instability in the paper feed is reflected on the recorded image and causes degradation of the image. Accordingly, a series of steps from loading of the paper to the paper feed during the recording must be exactly carried out. Since an external disturbance such as touching to the paper during the recording by a hand significantly degrades the record quality, the recorder must be constructed to prevent inadvertent touching to the paper by the hand during the recording.
As a record paper retainer of the recorder, a structure which urges a pinch roller to a platen by a spring and a structure which urges the record paper to the platen by a spring have been proposed. In the former structure, because of unbalance of the springs at the opposite ends of the pinch roller, a track of the record paper is disordered and an operator must retract the pinch roller when he or she loads the record paper. In the latter structure, the record paper is damaged by an edge of the spring and the retaining force is ununiform because of a variance of a precision of the leaf spring.
Paper feed means of the recorder is classified into an automatic paper feed which uses a paper cassette and a manual paper feed which feeds the papers to the recorder one by one. The automatic paper feed which uses the paper cassette is complex in structure and expensive. The manual paper feed is complex to operate and the paper may be skewed.
In a recorder which directly ejects the recorded paper to an external, the record paper may be touched by the hand immediately after the recording by an ink. In this case, not only the exact paper feed is affected but also the recorded image is contaminated.